Grand Chase Manhwa
The Grand Chase Manhwa is a Korean comic book that details the adventures of the Grand Chase. There are numerous similarities between the Manhwa and the game itself, but each have differing story lines. There are 30 volumes in total, and the publication is still ongoing. Look at: http://pt-br.grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Chase_Manhwa Issue 1 ''-Beginning of a great adventure-'' Chapter 1 : The Red Knight's, Elesis. The forces of darkness are ready, in order to protect the kingdom, the top swordsman, Elesis, was ordered to convene over the Warriors. But she was faced the most ridiculous warrior. Chapter 2 : The girl of trouble, Magician Arme. God's will, was chosen as the protection of the country's Hope Warrior is a girl, who often stir up trouble in the Magic Academy. What happened? Chapter 3 : The beautiful Elf from Eryuell Island, Lire. In the crowd a bunch of poor grades, there is a beautiful female warrior. Her name is Lire. But her true face is... ? Chapter 4 : The queen of Serdin's choice. According to the will of God, there is the Hope warrior among these warriors! How queen to find the Hope warrior? Chapter 5 : The Warriors bring the Hope - the adventure is Begin! There is a Hope Warrior's identity still is a mystery! When the time is up will be announced. Who is the last Hope Warrior? Producer Story by : 김언정 (Eun-Jeong Kim) Artwork by : 정수영 (Soo-Young Jeong) TBA H0004.jpg Manhwa Elesis.jpg file201042241348112.jpg|Taiwan's version 1-1-1.1.jpg 1-1-1.2.jpg 1-1-1.3.jpg 1-1-2.jpg 1-1-3.jpg 1-1-4.jpg 1-1-5.jpg 1-1-6.jpg 1-1-7.jpg 1-1-8.jpg 1-1-9.jpg 1-1-10.jpg 1-1-11.jpg 1-1-12.jpg 1-1-13.jpg 1-1-14.jpg 1-1-15.jpg 1-1-16.jpg 1-1-17.jpg 1-1-18.jpg 1-1-19.jpg 1-1-20.jpg 1-1-21.jpg 1-1-22.jpg 1-1-23.jpg 1-1-24.jpg 1-1-25.jpg 1-1-26.jpg 1-1-27.jpg 1-1-28.jpg 1-1-29.jpg 1-1-30.jpg 1-1-31.jpg 1-1-32.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg Issue 2 Ronan joins the Chase TBA Issue_2.jpg Issue 3 TBA Issue 3.jpg Manhwa 4 chasers.jpg Issue 4 The Thief TBA Issue_4.jpg Issue 5 The Medal TBA Issue_5.jpg Issue 6 The Assasin TBA Issue_6.jpg Issue 7 The Pirates TBA Issue_7.jpg GC7.jpg GC07.jpg|Gaikoz's love, Princess Mei Ling (who bares a resemblance to Arme) Issue 8 TBA Issue_8.jpg GC08.jpg|Prince Gaikoz, before he turned evil Issue 9 TBA Issue_9.jpg Issue 10 The Dark Assasin TBA Issue_10.jpg GC10.jpg|Battling against Kaze'Aze Issue 11 The Druid TBA Issue_11.jpg Issue 12 The Duo TBA Issue_12.jpg Issue 13 TBA Issue_13.jpg Issue 14 The Boys TBA Issue_14.jpg Issue 15 The Sword Master TBA Issue_15.jpg Issue 16 TBA Issue_16.jpg Issue 17 The Viken TBA Issue_17.jpg Issue 18 The Dancer TBA Issue_18.jpg Manhwa Lass shocked.jpg Issue 19 The Dragon Knight TBA Issue_19.jpg Issue 20 TBA Issue_20.jpg SamsaraUnmased.jpg|Samsara, as seen without his mask. Issue 21 Issue_21.png Issue 22 Issue_22.png Sieghart in manhwa.jpg Issue 23 Issue_23.png 23111.png|Quest 111 - Sieghart Enraged GC23.png|'If you let me see and talk to Ryan just for 10 minutes...I will never forget that kindness!' GC23a.png GC23b.png GC23c.png|'If the feelings you and Ryan have for each other are that strong...I will shatter it!!' GC23d.png GC23e.png|'Axel...make preparations...wedding preparations.' GC23f.png|'I will have this girl named Arme as my bride.' GC23g.png|'Where am I? Where is Goldy and Vanessa? And Sieghart?'...'Arme, shall we meet Ryan?' 23.png|'Ah...who is Ryan?' Issue 24 Issue_24.png Issue 25 Issue_25.png Issue 26 Issue_26.png Issue 27 Issue_27.png Issue 28 Issue_28.jpg 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png 11.png Issue 29 Issue_29.png 1.png 2.png 32.png 4.png Issue 30 Issue_30.png 30.png The second story : Issue 1 The Bounty Hunter 211566957s.jpg Trivia *Taiwan once issued the first episode. But because of poor relations popularity, so no longer sell the second episode. *Ronan before the release of the game, he had appeared in issue 1.